<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in sickness and in health by troubadore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204139">in sickness and in health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore'>troubadore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ger’lt?” he asks, then coughs. Geralt winces in sympathy; his own throat aches just from listening to the rough, scratchy way his boyfriend's usually smooth voice sounds after a week-long upper respiratory infection. He makes a mental note to brew another pot of tea for him later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or<br/>a soft sickfic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in sickness and in health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>found some ask fills on tumblr that i hadn't posted here so i figured i should do that ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ anyway! have some soft comfort no hurt (well like. a little hurt. a teeny tiny bit. by technicality only) fluffy sickfic of geralt taking care of his bf &lt;3 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>edited and lengthened (very) slightly from the original tumblr post</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt pushes the door to their room open with his foot, trying to be as quiet as possible. He looks to the bed where Jaskier is bundled under the comforter, smiling as he stirs and peeks his head out, blinking groggily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ger’lt?” he asks, then coughs. </span>
  <span>Geralt winces in sympathy; his own throat aches just from listening to the rough, scratchy way his boyfriend's usually smooth voice sounds after a week-long upper respiratory infection. He makes a mental note to brew another pot of tea for him later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me,” he answers softly. He brings over the bowl of soup he'd made specifically for Jaskier, sitting on the edge of the bed as Jaskier shuffles around and sits up. He helps him prop himself up on his pillows. “Brought you lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time ‘s it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt looks at the clock on the bedside table. “Just past three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really that late already?” Jaskier yawns, turning his head away as he coughs again. It rattles through his chest like his ribs are knocking together. He rubs a hand over his sternum as the fit subsides, sighing long and deep and tired. “Gods, I hate this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Geralt murmurs, wishing there was more he could do to make the infection go away faster. He holds out the bowl of soup. “Eat this. I'll get your meds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s nose scrunches at the mention of his antibiotics as he takes the bowl. “Do I have to? I swear they make me worse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re actually doing a lot better than you were three days ago,” Geralt tells him, trying not to smile. “You’re breathing easier and your cough isn’t as bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly doesn’t feel like it,” he pouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt just shakes his head and leans forward, placing a kiss at the tip of Jaskier’s nose while it’s scrunched, because he can't resist when his boyfriend looks so cutely petulant. Then he places one on his lips, giving in to that urge too, and grinning when Jaskier huffs and kisses him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to end up sick yourself at this rate,” Jaskier mutters against him before pulling away. He holds up an imperious finger and wags it in Geralt's face. “And you don’t get to blame me for it. It’ll be your own fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn't dream of blaming you, sweetheart,” Geralt tells him innocently, then laughs as Jaskier shoves at him playfully. He's secretly relieved to feel there's more strength in his limbs now, rest having returned what energy had been sapped from him at the beginning of the infection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves back and brings a hand up to move the sweat-matted hair from Jaskier’s eyes as he starts into the soup with enthusiasm. His appetite has, thankfully, returned to almost normal, and Geralt watches in satisfaction as he practically inhales it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he stands. "I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier only hums in acknowledgement, focused on his food. Geralt presses one last kiss to his forehead, checking that he isn’t feverish, and then goes to get the antibiotics, which Jaskier complains about even as he swallows the little pill dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done with the soup, Geralt sets the bowl aside to wash later and climbs in the bed next to him, letting him curl up under his arm. Jaskier buries his nose in his armpit, falling right back asleep almost immediately, and he laughs softly at how silly his boyfriend is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and listens to the soft sounds of Jaskier’s breathing to lull him into sleep, too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://twitter.com/troubadorer">twitter</a> // <a href="http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>